


Let You Go

by Miinalee



Series: Let Me Go [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebelum waktunya habis, Sungmin melakukan semua yang terbaik menurutnya. Dan meskipun itu mempercepat penghabisannya –demi Kyuhyun, apapun akan ia lakukan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Go

**Disclaimer** : I have the story and KyuMin belongs to each other.

 **Pairing** : KyuMin

 **Warning** : Character Death

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 **Let You Go © Lee Sunmiina**

 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

' _Hei, Kyuhyun…'_ Sungmin memulai pesannya dengan dua kata.

 _'Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana…'_ Lebih tepatnya, Sungmin bingung bagaimana harus mengakhiri semua ini.

' _Sulit mengatakannya. Terlebih sekarang aku tidak bisa menyebut kata 'kita'. Sekarang yang ada hanya kau atau aku. Bukan 'kita'.'_

Sungmin mengusap sebulir airmata yang mengalir bebas di pipinya. Tentu saja airmata ini tulus. Ia tak mampu lagi menyunggingkan senyum paksa karena itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada menangis.

' _Aku menyempatkan diri menulis e-mail ini. Kuharap kau juga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca e-mailku, Kyu…'_

Gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti.

 _Kyu…_

Nama itu menggema di kepala Sungmin. Bukankah ia sudah tak berhak memanggil 'Kyu'? Hatinya berkata sarkastis.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengubah kata terakhir itu menjadi 'Kyuhyun-sshi'. Bukan karena formalitas, hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia menyadari eksistensi sebuah dinding besar diantara mereka.

' _Aku menyempatkan diri menulis e-mail ini. Kuharap kau juga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca e-mailku, Kyuhyun-sshi…'_

' _Mungkin di lain waktu aku tidak bisa lagi menulis e-mail untukmu. Maaf kalau setelah hari ini kita tidak bisa minum wine bersama-sama lagi. Kau juga belum sempat mengajari aku bermain starcraft. Hufh. Lain kali saja lah. …'_

'… _Aku tahu kok kalau aku punya banyak kekurangan. Baik sebagai Lee Sungmin, sebagai hyung, atau sebagai seorang… kekasih… Maaf. Aku kan average, ingat?'_

'… _Aku juga sudah tahu soal kau dan Zhoumi. Ini bukan salahmu, kok. Aku tidak marah . Hanya sedikit…_

… _kecewa.'_

Sungmin mendesah getir. Ia berusaha sejujur mungkin. Menuangkan semua yang berkecamuk di hati dan pikirannya. Karena ia tak ingin menyesal nanti, ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Sebelum terlambat, selagi waktu masih tersisa untuknya.

' _Aku harap ia bisa lebih baik dari aku. Semoga ia tidak mengecewakanmu, seperti aku..'_ Sungmin berhenti mengetik. Ia memberi sedikit jeda untuk nafasnya yang kian memberat dan airmatanya yang kian menderas. Beberapa kali Sungmin menepuk dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit dan sesak di sana.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, sepuluh menit saja," desahnya frustasi pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mengetik.

' _Aku merasa semakin dekat, Kyuhyun.. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau ingat saat aku ketakutan karena badai dimalam hari? Dan kau kesal karena aku mengganggu tidurmu. Lalu akhirnya kau mengizinkan aku tidur di sisimu. Walau alih-alih tanpa dosa kau berkata 'Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kuapa-apakan' saat kau sadar aku cuma pakai sepotong dress pendek berwarna pink. Betapa aku berharap saat-saat seperti itu akan terulang. '_

'… _Aku terlalu banyak oceh ya? Yasudah, kuperpendek. Jangan lupa makan teratur ya! Ingat maagmu! Jangan terlalu banyak main game! Kasihan tubuhmu. Istirahat yang cukup, oke? Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak bisa lagi mengingatkanmu, tidak bisa lagi mengoceh atau berkhotbah panjang lebar agar kau menjaga kesehatan. Aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Leeteuk-hyung. Lihat saja! Siap-siap diceramahi kalau kau nakal!"_ Sungmin tertawa pelan. Sekelebat memori tentang Kyuhyun kembali berputar.

Sang Evil Magnae, si Setan Super Junior…

Namun ia tetap Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun seutuhnya dan apa adanya di hati Sungmin. Selamanya akan tetap begitu.

' _Untuk yang terakhir. Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih berarti untukmu. Tapi Kyuhyun, maaf aku harus mengatakannya…_

'… _Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae.. '_ Sekarang Sungmin terisak. _'Maaf kalau aku begitu egois. I'm sorry because till now, I can't stop loving you.. Terima kasih, karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta Cho Kyuhyun. Dan maaf, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya."_ Sungmin membeku, ia memandangi setiap kata yang terpampang dihadapannya. Bagaikan cermin. Ia dapat melihat tiap bulir airmata yang mengalir dari pantulan layar laptop.

' _Ingat ya, Kyuhyun! Istirahat cukup! Aku capek nih daritadi ngetik terus. Sudah dulu, ya.. Bye._

 _With Love_

 _Sungmin-hyung'_

Sungmin berusaha mengusir bisikan manis di telinganya. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Suaranya yang merdu melantunkan lagu '7 Years of Love'.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Ucapnya lirih setelah men'klik _'send email'_.

Setelah yakin e-mailnya terkirim, Sungmin menutup laptopnya dan bagun. Perlahan. Seolah ia menikmati setiap gerak yang masih bisa dirasakannya. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berwarna soft pink. Ia beringsut merapat ke dinding. Dikeluarkannya sebotol obat dari saku celananya. Sungmin menggenggam erat 14 bulir obat dari dalam botol itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.. Ia ingin mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tanggal 14… Hari jadinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Sungmin tahu, tanpa melakukan ini pun, hari-harinya sudah terhitung. Seperti menghitung mundur sepuluh bilangan.

Tidak ada gunanya berharap, toh pada akhirnya ia akan mencapai angka nol. Kekosongan.

Karena itu ia memilih untuk mempercepat –menyelesaikan—' ini. Ia tak ingin lebih lama menjadi beban semua orang.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia mendengar suara pintu dorm dibuka. Lalu disusul dengan suara tawa Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Inilah waktunya..

Sungmin menelan paksa seluruh tablet yang ada di tangannya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

Sungmin memeluk –tidak, ia mencengkeram boneka wolf –pemberian Kyuhyun— dengan erat saat kepalanya memberat dan dadanya meronta kesakitan. Suara tawa member yang lain terdengar sayup-sayup menghilang. Ringan.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebulir airmata mengalir dipipi pucat Sungmin saat tangannya jatuh lunglai menyentuh lantai.

Lalu semuanya gelap.. Dan ringan.

 

END

oOoOoOoOo

 

RnR pwease :3


End file.
